silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
Description Like Spirits, these Bodiless Entities, were never human. Without compassion or mercy, these are creatures that are generally to be avoided at all costs though the lesser variety can sometimes be summoned (often against someone’s better judgement) for aid or advice. If counsel is sought from a greater variety of Demon, extreme caution must be exercised. This is usually done under the protection of a ritual or spell which are often used to bind the Demon temporarily and send it away when discourse is done. Demons can not only corrupt one’s body, instilling illness, flesh wounds, or worse, they can also corrupt one’s mind and soul if given enough time or permission. These beings are designed at their very core to torment and destroy and are drawn to any negative energies such as depression, anger, lust for violence or harm, etc. They seek to feed on these powerful emotions produced by mortal beings in particular with werewolves being a favorite considering their mental and emotional instability. At times, deals can be struck with a willing Demon, and if it’s one good thing about a Demon, it’s that they hold true to their word, but it’s their phrasing that must be carefully considered. Unlike other Bodiless Entities, Demons are crafty and mischievous, many are well-spoken and charismatic. The lesser variety, which are very often the youngest, may not be as eloquent or as intelligent but also less powerful. They are also far less easy to reason with. Knowing the true name of a Demon will always give one power over them. It is strongly advised that anyone dealing with them be well-educated on their nature, and their name, before engaging in interactions. No one is exactly sure where Demons originated. It is believed that some hail solely from the Spirit World, while others, particularly the older, more powerful variety, hail from the world beyond; the Land of the Dead, the Realm of Heaven and Hell, a dimension of no return or connection to the physical world. In appearance, Demons can manifest with a broad variety of features. Most often they are disturbing for mortals to look upon as their bodies usually contain some element of human within their design. Most are dark in color with radiant eyes. If a Demon does manage to manifest itself in the physical world, very often they will take an unassuming shape such as a child or animal. They’ve even been known to trick practiced psychics and mediums with their ruses. Objects of faith, whether Catholic, Druidic, or Wiccan, can repel Demons and Devils with ease so long as the faith of the individual wielding them is strong enough. For inspiration on making a Demon NPC for your RP or stories, the Ars Goetia i''s highly recommended. ''Bones: Dependant on rank. Most Demons have 5. More powerful ones - such as ones that have had a chance to "power up" from sacrifices or the energy the reap from causing chaos for a long time - can have 8. Demon Princes can have 12. Category:Enemy Lexicon Category:Bestiary Category:Bodiless Entities